Change of Heart
by McKenzieSchick
Summary: What would happen if two assassins came to take down Fairy Tail from the inside? Would they succeed or would they have a change of heart? Sorry the summary is crap but that was the only way I could explain it! Please read, it's better than the summary I promise! Gray x Oc and Levy x Oc


**Hey guys! Ok this is a new story which will hopefully last long and not be told to be taken down one day after I post it. I swear the Fan Fiction people have a grudge against me now -_- Anywho, I hope you like it and fall in love with these characters like I have :P And this is dedicated to _OpenOtaku _because she's a great friend of mine, one of the best authors I've seen and she gave me a great character for this story who you will soon see is Caleb. Now enojy the story and please review because they are nice to get. They brighten any shitty days I have which tends to be lots now a day lol now enjoy! **

If you were a person walking in the woods, sooner or later, you would have stumbled upon a building in the middle of the forest. Now this is no ordinary building. This building was a guild building, home to a group of wizards called Ninja Assisans. The wizards here were skilled fighters and trained to be silents killers. The moto of this guild was to do your job or die trying. If you were to look inside, you would see wizards all around, looking for jobs or having a drink, chatting with fellow guild members. You would also find two wizards sitting at a table, bored out of their minds.

"God, it's so boring here," Evelyn Rose whines, laying her head on the table. She heard a chuckle from her partner and felt his hand tap her back.

"I know Eve, but we could take a job-"

"But there are no good jobs!" she exclaimed, caramel brown curls bouncing when her head rose from the table. Eighteen year old Caleb Vegas laughed again, his navy blue hair shaking just like his body from his laughter.

"Oh god," Caleb groaned once he noticed who had arrive in the guild. Evelyn looked at him and followed his sapphire blue eyes to their guilds doors. Walking in through the doors was Kenji Day, his famous smirk on his lips. The six foot three, black haired and brown eyed boy waltzed in, some wizards shouting a word of acknowlegment. He was one of the guild best wizards and his magic gave him most of that advantage.

"Evie, I see you waited for my return," Kenji smirked, making his way over to Evelyn and Caleb's table.

"You wish, asshole," the seveteen year old girl hissed.

"Aww don't be like that darling. I know you miss me as much as I miss you," Kenji teased, the arrogant smirk never leaving his lips as he placed himself rather close the Evelyn. Eve never answered but instead just glared at him, her emerald green eyes blazing.

"Jeez, what has your panties in a bunch?" the older boy questioned.

"It's you, idiot," Caleb voice, a smirk of his own growing on his lips. Evelyn giggle at his bold moment. Usually Caleb was very quite and kind of shy so for him to through a smart ass comment is rather funny.

"What did you say, punk?" Kenji growled.

"You heard him. Now go bother someone else," Evelyn stated and gave Kenji a good shove away from her.

The black haired boy simply chuckled, "Evie, you know never to push me away," Just then, Eve felt her body go stiff.

_Shit, he's using his magic. Asshole! _Eve thought as she felt her body move on it own accord. Kenji had placed himself beside her again and Eve felt herself lean into him, much against her will.

"Stop this now, Kenji." she growled. His smirk grew larger and he leaned in so his face was mere inches from hers.

"Make me," Kenji whispered. Evelyn tried to move but Kenji's magic held her firmly in place. Kenji had blood bender magic, which allows him to control the blood in a living things body. When he can control someones blood, he also controls the muscles that the blood moves through. The brown eyes boy moved closer, and was more than likely about to kiss her, when the intercom system of the guild went off.

"**Kenji, Evelyn and Caleb to my office now,"** rang the voice of their Master.

"Kenji, let me go. I need to see that Master as well as you," Eve said.

"Oh fine but don't think this won't happen again," Kenji smirked and then gave a wink before walking away to the Master's office. Once Evelyn was free of the spell, she groaned and let a string of curses loose.

"Damn I hate that guy. He's such a cocky, arrogant asshole!" she screamed.

"Stay calm, Eve. That Master called for us so we gotta go," Caleb said calmly and started to drag Eve to the room.

"Yeah, Yeah," she said then muttered angrily to herself. The two reached the door of the office and knocked three times quickly.

"Come in," they heard from the other side. Caleb opened the door and then they saw their Master, sitting behind his desk, Kenji sitting in a chair in front of it. Master Ikuto was a taller man, in the age range of late thirties to early forties. His black hair wasn't truly black because bits of grey and white were scattered throughout it. His blood red eyes always were lit which a mischevous look, just like they were now as he looked at the two young wizards who entered his office.

"Take a seat," he ordered. They obeyed and waited for futher instruction. The master rose from his seat and looked over his three best wizards. They will fit the job he thought and smiled.

"I have a job for you three. I'm aware that you all know of the famous guild Fairy Tail correct?" his answer was three nods, "well this guild has recently been giving me and this guild quite a few issues when it come to our jobs. They always get in the way. This is where the missions come in. Evelyn and Caleb, I would like you two to infultrate the guild and assassnate them from the inside out. Gain their trust and become a member. Act like you love being there and then strike! Is this understood?" Master Ikuto finished.

"It's crystal clear, sir." Caleb stated.

"We won't let you down," Eve agreed, a smirk forming on her lips.

"Sir, may I ask why I was called in?" Kenji asked, confused at to why no orders were given to him.

"Kenji, I want you to hide around the guild. Make sure these two are on task and give me any reports Evelyn and Caleb might have about the guild,"

"Understood, sir," Kenji said and then gave a sidways smirk at the girl next to him, "well it looks like we will be going on a mission together huh, Evie? Ain't this going to be fun?"

She glared at him and stood up, "you wish, idiot," she then turned to her Master, "is that all sir? If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to get this started as soon as possible,"

Master Ikuto smile and nodded, "yes that is all. You may leave tomorrow morning for Fairy Tail,"

"Thank you, sir. We won't fail," Caleb said.

"I have faith in you three that you won't disappoint. Now please leave, I have things to do," With that, the three young wizards left the office and walked back into the guild lounge area.

"This mission is going to be awesome. This will be fun," Eve smiled, getting excited. When big missions came up like this, they always got her fired up **(AN: Sorry I had to quote Natsu a little XD)**

"Yeah and we'll be working together which is even better," Kenji said and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Kenji, piss off. Can you harass someone else?" Caleb groan. Again, normally Caleb wouldn't say much, but even now, Kenji was starting to get on his nerves.

"OK you wanna-" his next few words were knocked out of him when as blast of ice hit him square in this chest, knocking the wind out of him.

"Kenji, just shut you trap and fuck off. I don't want you getting in mine or Caleb's way so just go away alright?" Evelyn growled then blasted another shot of ice to plant Kenji against a near by wall.

"Come on Caleb, lets go get ready for tomorrows mission," and just like that, Evelyn and Caleb walked away, leaving a freezing Kenji glued to the wall with ice.


End file.
